Marine Wife Life
by mayleila961
Summary: Bella Cullen married Edward Cullen and after he left for war she found out she was pregnant and had no way of telling him. 4 years later her little boy and girl finally meet their daddy on Christmas.


**I'm going to hope this works, if it doesn't. I'm sorry! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Nick and Katie. :)**

Bella's POV

It's been 4 long years. A lot has happened in those years. Edward and I got out of high school, he proposed, he signed up for the army to my dismay, he left, I found out I was pregnant. Yep, pregnant and he doesn't even know about them, I had twins, one girl and one boy. Nicholas Reed Cullen and Katie Mary Cullen. Their both 4 now, and it's Christmas Eve. Nick and Kate have been asking about daddy since they could talk, that was Nick's first word 'daddy'. It made me cry so much thinking he might not even get to know his daddy. I stopped that thought dead tracked.

Edward's family has invited us over for Christmas dinner tomorrow. I was a little depressed this Christmas because both my kids have asked for a daddy this year and I just don't want their spirits broken. I haven't heard from Edward since he left so I don't even know if he's lost in battle, alive and well. I keep wishing for the last one, everyone has.

It was two in the morning here in Forks, Washington. I couldn't sleep and neither could Nick since I could hear him move around his room.

"Nicky!" I call. His room was connected to mine and Katie his.

I heard the door open and saw my little boy that was an exact Edward replica. He had Edward's messy bronze hair and emerald green eys.

"Yes, mommy." He said back closing the door.

"I heard you moving around, buddy." I whispered opening my arms for him. He dashed across the room and into my arms.

"It's Christmas Eve, mommy." He stated laying down next to me.

"Yes, it is." I whispered back.

It was silent after that and by his creased forehead I could tell he was thinking. Edward does that too. The thought made me smile softly.

"Mommy?" He asked after awhile longer.

"Yeah."

"There's a chance daddy won't come home, isn't there?" He asked turning around.

I was shocked. For a 4 year old he's really smart.

"Why do you ask?" I asked gently.

"I see your face every time we mention him. You look sad then you try to hide it. Katie caught on too after awhile." He whispered. I sometimes think he's an old man trapped in a little kid body. Maybe Edward makes old people babies. That thought makes me silently laugh.

"Oh, buddy. I don't like to think negative because there's a chance he could come home." I said and Nick was listening and watching intently.

"There's a chance he couldn't too." He sighed and flopped down. "What's he doing anyways momma?" He asked.

"He's fighting war." I started crying silently until both Nick and myself fell asleep with him on Edward's pillow and me on mine.

I woke up early to birds chirping and light from the window. I looked to my right and saw both Nick and Katie sleeping next to me. I smiled, Katie must of came in after she couldn't find Nick.

Their really close, when either one has a nightmare or hears a noise, Katie will go to Nick or Nick will go to Katie. It's actually pretty cute.

I got up silently to not wake them up and went downstairs to make breakfast. I decided on pancakes and sausage, that's our Christmas tradition.

Right when I was about to set the table I heard tiny feet tumbling down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" Both Nick and Katie yelled together.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" I called back, hugged them and helped them into their chairs.

After they are seated I served them breakfast and we eat in comfortable silence. I clean the dishes afterward.

"Mommy!" I heard Nick call.

"Coming buddy!" I yell from the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and when I passed Katie's room I decided to check on her and saw that she already had her dark pink dress with thin belt on and was putting on her white sandals. I continue to Nick's room to find him in front of his mirror in his dark grey suit with his and Edward's frustrated look on, his eyes bugged out glaring at the mirror and his lips pursed.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I can't put my tie on." He huffed out.

I laughed and walked over to him. I picked him up and put him on his bed, tied his tie then helped him put on his dress shoes. I stepped back and looked at my growing boy. He looked so much like Edward that I started to cry.

"Mommy?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Nick." I whispered wiping my tears away.

"What's wrong mommy?" He asked getting down from his bed.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. You just remind me so much of your dad." I said giving him a hug.

"I like looking like daddy." He whispered over my shoulder.

I laughed shakily. "I do too, bud. Now, lets get you downstairs while I get dressed." I suggested.

"Okay. But first, I'm saying Merry Christmas to daddy." He said and walked over to the picture of Edward in his military uniform on his nightstand.

He knelt down by it and took a deep breath, I could see tears start to form.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy. I really miss you, even though I haven't met you. Be safe and come home soon." He said with tears running down his face. He got up and ran to me.

"Oh baby." I hugged him close.

"I just want him home mommy!" He sobbed.

"Me too, baby, me too." I carried him out of his room after grabbing one of his blankets out of his closet. I went into the living room downstairs and found Katie already sitting on the couch with one of her dolls.

She looked up when she saw us. She looked at Nick crying in my shoulder while I carried him to the couch.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" She asked.

"I miss daddy!" He sobbed again.

She nodded sadly and once I put him on the couch with his blanket she hugged him close.

"Okay, you guys stay here. I'm going to get dressed and we'll be on our way." I kissed both their foreheads and went back to mine and Edward's room.

I got dressed in my blue dress with black belt and black flats. I fixed my hair last night before bed so all I had to do is brush it.

I went back downstairs to find both my kids by the front door ready to go.

"Okay! To the Cullen Mobil!" I yelled and grabbed my purse, keys, and ran out of the door after both giggling 4 years olds.

I locked the door, helped both Nick and Katie into the backseat and climbed into the drivers seat.

The drive was quiet with Nick crying silently holding his blanket and Kate playing with her doll's hair. When we pulled up I saw Jasper and Emmett outside fixing some lights that looked like they fell during the night.

I got out of the car and helped my kids out.

"Uncle Jazzy!" Katie screamed. She ran up and jumped in the air just in time for Jasper to turn around and catch her.

"Hey you. How are you?" He asked smiling at her.

"Good." She smiled.

I turned to Nick while they went inside.

"Nicky." I said.

He looked up with red puffy eyes.

"Oh, baby. Listen, lets be happy today, okay? I miss Daddy too but you have to be strong for Katie, okay?" I asked.

When he nodded I noticed something sparkle in the sunlight.

I looked at his neck and saw a chain. I picked it up and saw he was wearing the copy of Edward's dog tags. I looked up and saw him looking at me with tear filled green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I just wanted to wear them." He sobbed and hid his face in my shoulder.

I kissed his head and picked him up.

"It's fine buddy. You can wear them whenever you want, just don't loose them okay?" I whispered in his ear as I walked to the door.

"I would never loose them Mommy." He cried.

I smiled sadly and opened the door with my other hand.

When I walked in I was engulfed in arms of the family. After our hug fest we sat down in the living room to talk.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice chirped sitting down.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Alice!" Katie chirped back.

Everyone smiled at that. The boys made a bet saying Katie would get something from Alice, and Jasper won the bet by saying her ecstatic behavior.

I noticed Nick get up and walk to Emmett, he sat himself right between Em and Rose holding his blanket to his chest staring at the floor.

Everyone looked at me confused. I mouthed '_Edward'_ and they immediately understood.

Rosalie grabbed Nick and put him in her lap and he hugged her. All of a sudden he took a deep breathe.

"Anyone up for some Christmas music?" He asked getting up and handing me his blanket.

We laughed and nodded.

While I folded Nick's blanket Nick, Katie, and Esme, Edward's mom, put on some classic Christmas music.

When Jingle Bells came on and the kids were dancing with their Uncles Alice came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I have a surprised for you, you only, come with me?" She asked standing up and extending her hand.

I looked at her skeptically but nodded and stood up.

"Hey guys, we'll be right back." Alice said and after everyone nodded she dragged me upstairs.

When we got to the hallway she threw her hands over my eyes.

"Alice-," she cut me off.

"Sh! No screaming. Just follow my lead." She paused and the way she said it sounded like she was going to murder me.

She walked a little more then a door opened and she walked in and closed it behind her.

"Okay, on the count of three open your eyes." She whispered.

I could only nod.

"One, two...three!" She exclaimed and removed her hands.

My eyes were blurry at first but then when they became focused I had to muffle a scream with my hands at what I saw in front of me.

Edward.

I ran and launched myself into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried.

"Sh. Baby, it's okay. I'm never leaving again. I promise." He said looking me in the eyes.

I could only nod and squeeze the life out of him. Which wouldn't really be good since it's both Christmas and I just got him back.

I turned and saw that Alice left to give us privacy.

"How long have you been here?" I asked looking up at him and wiping my stray tears away.

"I got in on noon yesterday, I wanted to surprise you, please don't be mad." He whispered, also removing stray tears.

"Mad? I could never be mad, I'm ecstatic!" I exclaimed. I hugged him again. That time we kissed, we kissed with such passion I almost fell.

After we broke apart there was a knock at the door. We turned to see Alice.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but Bell certain someone's are getting anxious." She said glancing at Edward.

I looked at Edward and saw him looking confused.

"Okay." I said slowly and thinking. My head shot up suddenly.

"Okay. Edward I have something to show you but I also want to surprise those certain someone's at the same time. It's a surprise, surprise. Two surprised in one." I exclaimed.

"Bella, I think he gets it." Alice laughed.

"Oh hush you." I laughed to show her I was kidding. "Edward I'll be right back." I kissed him and dragged Alice out leaving Edward standing upstairs.

I went into the living room to see everyone smiling at me. I laughed and looked down to see Nick and Katie looking confused.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Katie asked.

"Cause we have something to give you guys." I said and led them to the couch.

"What?" They asked together.

"Just close your eyes and you'll find out." I whispered. I gestured to Jasper and Emmett to hover their hands over their eyes just incase we have peekers.

Once I knew they couldn't see I went upstairs by myself this time.

I walked into the room to find Edward sitting on the bed.

"Edward?" I asked.

His head snapped up.

"Bella." He smiled.

I walked over slowly.

I sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Edward, what do you feel about kids?" I asked.

He stiffened and closed his eyes. I knew almost immediately what he was thinking.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Their yours!" I scolded, smacking his arm.

"Their?" His eyes snapped open and he looked kinda regretful.

"Yes, twins, and they've been waiting for you for 4 years." I said looking at his hand.

He hugged me ferociously and spun me around.

"Really?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

I laughed and cried. "Yes! Their waiting for you." I said gesturing for the stairs.

"Okay, but what if they don't like me or recognize me?" He had a pained look on his face.

"Edward, when we go downstairs ad you see their reactions, then _YOU _tell me if they don't like you." I laughed and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him for the stairs.

When they came into view, Nick was gripping Katie's hand and Katie was gripping his. I knew what they were hoping for.

"Okay, guys, on the count of three open yours eyes. Got it?" I asked still holding Edward's hand.

They nodded their heads slowly.

I looked at Edward and he looked nervous. I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"One. Two. Three!" I let go of Edward's hand and ran to Alice where she was holding a camera, at the same time Emmett and Jasper raised their hands.

Nick and Katie didn't open their eyes yet though. They took deep breaths together and snapped them open. Their reactions would've made me laugh if I wasn't already crying.

Katie's face twisted into a gigantic smile that seemed to light the whole room. Nicholas's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he had tears starting to run down his face. Together they screamed.

"DADDY!" And sprinted to Edward as he knelt down to their eye level. They must have tumbled into him pretty hard cause they landed in a pile of bodies on the floor.

"You're home! Daddy! You're home!" Nick screamed.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Katie screamed which made us all chuckle. I looked around the room and saw everyone had tears running down their faces, but for once in 4 years. Their tears of joy!

That day turned out to be the best.

We had dinner, had our first family picture in long time and had a very, very happy Christmas.

**The End**

**Please Review! (keep in mind this is my first fanfiction)**

**Hi guys! That's it! If you don't mind: if you haven't heard it yet, listen to the song Soldiers Light- Rylee Preston and leave your opinion on it. **


End file.
